What Luck!
by Shaggie Jounouchi Fan
Summary: [*FINISHED*] (J+M fic) [Sequel is 'Luck is About to Change'] Insted of Yugi vs. Kaiba, it was Joey. Joey lost and Mai gave him the 5 Star Chips he lost. Now he is forced to duel Mai insted of Bandit Keith. PLEASE R+R!!
1. Joey vs Kaiba

What Luck By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: This takes place before Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith were the finalists. Instead of Yugi going up against Kaiba, Joey did.  
  
-Chapter 1- (Joey vs. Kaiba)  
  
It was on a Friday when Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba were in a duel. Yugi, Téa, and Tristan were cheering Joey on. Joey had his Thousand Dragon on the field, and Kaiba had to put a monster on the field. Joey's life points were 1500, and Kaiba's were 1200.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I'm beating the champion! Now how do ya feel losing to a puppy dog like me?" Joey snickered to Kaiba. Kaiba just smirked at him and set down a trap card along with Sagi the Dark Clown.  
  
"So, you were feeling lucky before, but now I drew my most powerful trap card in my deck. I combine Sagi with the Virus Crush Card and I will infect your deck so that you can only use monsters with lower than 1500 attack points. That means your Dragon is to strong and therefore can't attack me." Kaiba explained throwing his monster and trap down. Then Joey's Dragon began to vanish.  
  
"No, my dragon!" Joey yelled. That is one of my most powerful cards in my deck!" Joey pouted. "And now I can't use my Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"That's right Joey. Don't bother with the Puppy-Dog eyes, because I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba shouted across the field. Joey's mouth dropped and he just started staring at Kaiba's dragon. "White Lightning Attack!" Kaiba commanded his dragon to attack one of Joey's defense monsters.  
  
"So, did I miss anything?" Mai asked. [She had just came from somewhere else.]  
  
"Not much. Kaiba is embarrassing Joey in a duel again, that's all." Téa explained.  
  
"Ok, I give up. I can't win." Joey groaned. "I guess you won my Star Chips."  
  
"Spirit, would Joey still have a chance if he hadn't given up?" Yugi asked the spirit in his puzzle. "I wouldn't imagine it happening after that Crush Card was played. He had a chance before that though." Yami Yugi explained.  
  
Joey handed over his 5 Star Chips to Kaiba and left the dueling arena with his head down. "I can't believe I lost." Joey whispered. He remembered his sister's message that she sent him the day before he went to Duelist Kingdom, and then he started to cry.  
  
"Joey, are you ok?" Mai asked Joey, noticing that he was crying. "Listen, you look like a big baby crying like that!"  
  
"Mai! This was Joey's only chance to save his little sister! Don't be so hard on him!" Téa yelled.  
  
Mai looked at Joey's face with the tears rolling down his face. He was whispering how his sister Serenity wouldn't be able to see again.  
  
"Joey, I understand you were fighting for your sister, so here." Mai said handing Joey five Star Chips. Joey just looked at her and asked, "Why are you doing this? If you give these up, you can't win the prize money!"  
  
"Joey, what's more important, the stuff I want or your sister. And besides, these are extras I had. Just think of it as a way of saying thank you to you and your friends." Mai explained.  
  
"Thanks for what?" Joey looked at her with a puzzled face.  
  
"Thanks for getting me my Star Chips back. This is my way of saying thank you."  
  
"I can't believe your doing this for me. Thanks! Now, let's go to that creep Pegasus's castle and show him what we're made of!" Joey said running up the stairs to the castle.  
  
Shaggie: It isn't over yet! Next chapter Joey is chosen to go against Mai instead of Bandit Keith. What will be the outcome of this duel? What will happen to the loser of the match? Find out in.  
  
-Chapter 2- (Who Will be Lucky?) 


	2. Who Will be Lucky? Mai vs Joey

What Luck By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: This takes place before Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith were the finalists. Instead of Yugi going up against Kaiba, Joey did. Now Joey lost to Kaiba, Mai gave Joey 5 extra Star Chips she had, and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Téa are going up the Pegasus's castle together.  
  
-Chapter 2- (Who will be Lucky? [Mai vs. Joey])  
  
It was the night before the tournament in Duelist Kingdom. Everyone was in the dining hall eating dinner. [Like the episode, everyone was assigned a letter. Joey got A, Mai got B, Yugi got C, and Bandit Keith got D.]  
  
"Hey, who got B?" Joey asked. Mai waved her letter in front of Joey's face.  
  
"MAI! NO WAY!" Joey yelled. Tristan got up and covered his mouth. "Joey, be quiet!" he ordered to Joey.  
  
That night.  
  
"I can't believe I have to duel Mai. After all she's done for me, I don't know what I'm going to do." Joey whispered.  
  
He looked through his cards trying to make a strategy to beat Mai, although he didn't want to. "I need to win, for my sister. I can't think of anything else now." Then, he fell asleep looking through his cards.  
  
"I guess I got to get one of them Glory cards before time runs out!" Bandit Keith giggled as he sneaked out of his room and onto Joey's room.  
  
Then, at the same time, Mai was in her room looking at her cards, trying to find a way to beat Joey.  
  
"I didn't want to go against Joey, but I have no choice. I don't want to lose, and lose the chance to win the prize money, but." Then she heard Bandit Keith in the hallway.  
  
"Who do you think your looking at?" Keith asked with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Why are you going in Joey's room?" Mai asked angrily.  
  
"Ummm. me, going in that dweeb's room. Yea right!" Keith growled. He walked back to his room mumbling stuff under his breath. Mai went back into her room. 'I'm glad he didn't do anything to Joey.' She thought to herself.  
  
The Next Day.  
  
"Today's first match, Joey Wheeler vs. Mai Valentine will now begin." Krokay explained. "Show your tournament entry cards now." Mai pulled out her card, then Joey pulled his card out, or he thought he had it.  
  
"WHERE IS MY CARD?" Joey shrieked. Bandit Keith just gave a giggle under his breath.  
  
"If you don't have the card, you're disqualified." Krokay explained. Joey had tears beginning in his eyes. 'Dis.Disqualified!' he thought. 'Then my sister will go blind!'  
  
Then Mai got out of the dueling arena and passed her Glory of the Kings card to him.  
  
"What. Mai, what is this for?" Joey sniffed.  
  
"Joey, win the money for your sister. I don't need the money, you do. I realized that you need the money more than I do because your sister is going blind, and I only wanted the money for stuff. But that doesn't mean I'm out of the game. I still have the Opposite hand card. I can still duel you." Mai told Joey. Joey blushed a little bit and whispered, "Thank you Mai."  
  
"Now, the duel will begin!" Krokay announced.  
  
"Alright Mai, I'll start off with Baby Dragon and Time Wizard!" Joey said. "And I'll lay this cad face down for later!"  
  
"Harpie Lady, with Rose whip. Now my Harpie Lady has 1600 attack points." Mai explained.  
  
"My turn, Time Wizard, spin Time Roulette!" Joey commanded his Time Wizard. The spinner on the roulette began to spin fast. Then it slowed down. It landed on a Time Machine. "Good, ok Time Wizard! Time Magic!" A portal opened and transformed Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon, then made Mai's Harpie Lady get old. "Now, Thousand Dragon, Inferno Flame Breath!" It destroyed Mai's Harpie Lady, and lowered her Life Points down to 1200.  
  
'Wow, I can't believe Joey is beating me.' Mai thought to herself. 'Well, he did beat me before, and he might again.'  
  
Then Joey laid down another monster in attack mode. "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
"Now I play Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai said. "And Harpie Lady too!"  
  
'Another Harpie Lady, and her powerful pet dragon. What could she be up to?' Joey thought to himself.  
  
"And now my pet dragon has enough attack points to destroy your Thousand Dragon!" Mai commanded her Dragon to attack. It destroyed Joey's Thousands Dragon and his Life Points went to 1800.  
  
"Oh no! My dragon!" Joey jumped in alert to what happened. "Fine then, I use flame Swordsman in Attack mode and Salamandra to make him have 2500 attack points. Destroy the Harpie Lady!" Joey commanded his monster his monster.  
  
Mai's Life Points went down from 1200 to 0 in such a short period of time. "I can't believe I lost!" Mai looked down, and then looked back at Joey. "Joey, even though I wanted to win, you deserved it. I'm leaving now. Goodbye everyone!" she said happily walking away.  
  
"Yes you will be leaving!" Pegasus giggled. "Mai, welcome to your new home!" Pegasus said holding a Soul Card in his hand. There was a flash of light then.  
  
Shaggie: OHHHHHH! Suspense! What happened? Is Mai's soul really Pegasus's. Find out in. -Chapter 3- (A Soul and Sister to Save) 


	3. A Soul and a Sister to Save Part 1

What Luck By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: This takes place before Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith were the finalists. Instead of Yugi going up against Kaiba, Joey did. Now Joey lost to Kaiba, Mai gave Joey 5 extra Star Chips she had, and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Téa are going up the Pegasus's castle together. Mai lost against Joey and whatever happened to her?  
  
-Chapter 3- (A Soul and a Sister to Save [Part one])  
  
There was a light coming from Pegasus's Millennium Eye. It was pointed at Mai. Then all of a sudden, Mai's purple eyes became solid purple and she looked motionless. Pegasus held up a card with her on it. Joey looked up to it and his eyes began to get teary.  
  
"Mai can't be gone!" Joey whispered. He just stood there looking at the empty body of Mai. He just ran out of the arena and up to Pegasus. "BRING HER BACK! PLEASE!!" Joey cried.  
  
He ran up to Pegasus and tried to punch him but it failed. Pegasus just blocked his punch and pushed him onto the ground. Joey then got up and said, "Pegasus, when I get my chance to duel you I will win Mai's soul, the prize money, and all of the other people that you stole their soul!"  
  
That Night [by the way, Yugi beat Bandit Keith, and because he cheated, he was thrown down a cliff like before.]  
  
Joey looked at the ceiling in his room, tears in his eyes, remembering all the good and bad moments he's had with Mai. "Don't worry! Some way I'll get you back and with all of the prize money, help my sister Serenity get her eyesight back. Then I'll be happy." Then Joey drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
Joey's Dream  
  
There were many strange things in Joey's dream. Yugi and Téa were dueling, Tristan was eating 20 pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs, Bakura was meditating, and Mai sat all alone in an open field with many flowers surrounding her. Joey walked over to her and they began to talk.  
  
"Joey, I realize I may seem real, but this is just your dream. My soul was really stolen, and it is up to you or Yugi to help me. Please make me proud, and when I come back, I can duel you for fun, and I will win this time, got it?" Mai giggled happily and kissed Joey's lips, which made him blush like crazy.  
  
'Oh yea, this is only a dream. But I wish it were real. Mai is gone, and I have to get her back!' Joey thought to himself. Then he woke up form a sound sleep hearing a very loud noise. It was coming from the front of the castle.  
  
Back to reality  
  
Joey ran to the front of the castle trying to see what it was. It was Mai's empty body, and Panik, one of the island's eliminators, holding it. She looked dead, but Joey couldn't picture that.  
  
"What have you done with Mai?" Joey cried. "And hey, I thought Yugi destroyed you!"  
  
"I am still alive, and when I saw her walking in the castle. I thought she was trespassing on Pegasus's secret stuff, so I just crashed her head with this pan, so she can't do any more snooping around." Panik laughed, opening up his gross mouth with black teeth.  
  
"You jerk!" I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!!" Joey screamed, waking up the whole castle with his echo.  
  
"Hey, that sounded like Joey!" Tristan said. "I should go see what's going on."  
  
Joey tried with all his might to punch Panik, but Panik threw Mai into Joey and ran. Joey lifted Mai and she woke up to her self that was creepy. She got up and walked away.  
  
"Mai, what happened to you?" Joey cried.  
  
"Yo Joey!" Tristan shouted from the other end of the castle. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok, but Mai isn't. I can't believe I let that happen to her." Joey sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, if you or Yugi defeats Pegasus, then she'll come back." Tristan reassured his friend.  
  
"Tristan, it isn't that easy. I still need the money for my sister, remember." Joey reminded his friend.  
  
"True, I forgot about that. Well, good luck to you buddy." Tristan said walking away from Joey.  
  
Shaggie: More suspense! Joey vs. Yugi is next. Will Joey save his sister, Mai, Grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers? I guess you'll have to wait until. -Chapter 4- (One Last Chance [Part 2]) 


	4. One Last Chance Part 2

What Luck By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: This takes place before Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith were the finalists. Instead of Yugi going up against Kaiba, Joey did. Now Joey lost to Kaiba, Mai gave Joey 5 extra Star Chips she had, and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Téa are going up the Pegasus's castle together. Mai lost against Joey and whatever happened to her? Her soul was stolen and now Joey has to save her, or she will be gone forever!  
  
-Chapter 4- (One Last Chance [Part 2])  
  
It was the next day in Pegasus's little tournament, which turned out to be a big problem when Pegasus stole Mai's soul. Now, Joey is trying to win it back, along with the prize money for his little sister. He also said if he wins he'll wish Grandpa's and the Kaiba brother's souls back.  
  
"Round 3, Joey Wheeler vs. Yugi Mouto will now begin!" Krokay announced. At that exact moment, Yugi used the power of his Millennium Puzzle to turn into Yami Yugi.  
  
"Ok, I'll start off with Flame Swordsman in attack mode with the magic card Salamandra, so now I have 2500 attack points!" Joey said, making his first move.  
  
"And I start off with the Mist Magic card along with the Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull, lightning strike!" Yami commanded his monster. There was a big flash of lightning from the field, and Joey's Flame Swordsman was destroyed.  
  
"Oh man, fine then, I choose Red Eyes Black Dragon, and equip it with Dragon Nails, so now I have 3000 attack points! Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fie Blast!" That attack took out Yami's monster, and his Life Points were lowered. (Yami- 1700; Joey- 1800)  
  
"Now I summon the Winged Dragon in defense mode!" Yami said, laying his card in defense mode.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? I use Grave Robber to steal one of you Graveyard monsters! And I picked Summon Skull!" Joey told his friend, taking one of his most powerful cards.  
  
"I saw that coming. But you can't fuse them without the polymerization card. So now I summon Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight! And I will use the polymerization card to fuse them into Gaia, The Dragon Champion!" Yugi said, summoning one of his most powerful monsters.  
  
"Nice try Yugi, but I have Copy Cat, and I'll copy your fusion card!" Joey said, putting down Copy Cat, and fusing his Dragon with Yugi's Summoned Skull. "Now you face. the supreme Black Skull Dragon! Black Skull Dragon, Molting Fireball Attack!" That one attack brought Yami's Dragon Champ down and his Life Points went to 0.  
  
"I can't believe I lost, and the only chance I had at winning back Grandpa." Yugi [not Yami anymore] cried.  
  
"Don't you worry Yugi, I'll save your." Then there was a light coming from Pegasus's Millennium Eye again, but Yugi's Puzzle block him from entering the Shadow Realm. 'Thanks spirit!' Yugi thought.  
  
"What happened little Yugi Boy? My Eye isn't working!" Pegasus moaned.  
  
"My spirit protected me! You can't stop us!" Yugi shouted to Pegasus.  
  
"Your spirit is nothing compared to my power, but oh well, now I'm against Joey!" Pegasus said with a giggle.  
  
Shaggie: More suspense! I wonder if Joey can pull it off and save Mai. And if he saves he, can he tell her his feelings for her? This is getting suspenseful! Find out in. -Chapter 5- (Keep it Up Joey! [Part 3]) 


	5. Keep it Up Joey? Part 3

What Luck By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: This takes place before Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith were the finalists. Instead of Yugi going up against Kaiba, Joey did. Now Joey lost to Kaiba, Mai gave Joey 5 extra Star Chips she had, and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Téa are going up the Pegasus's castle together. Mai lost against Joey and whatever happened to her? Her soul was stolen and now Joey has to save her, or she will be gone forever! Now Joey beat Yami Yugi and is against Pegasus. Now what'll happen? Titles don't mean everything you know!  
  
-Chapter 5- (Keep it Up Joey! [Part 3])  
  
"Ok, the final duel, Joey Wheeler vs. Maxamillian Pegasus will begin." Crokay announced, informing the duelists to get ready. They each laid their decks down and drew 5 cards.  
  
"Ok, I'll let you go first Joey-boy!" Pegasus teased. Joey gave him a dirty look.  
  
"I'll play one card face down, and I'll play Flame Swordsman!" Joey announced, making his first move.  
  
"Ah, opportunity! I choose my magic card face down, and call upon my Dark Rabbit!" Pegasus said to Joey, giving him an evil stare.  
  
"Fine, doesn't bother me! Flame Swordsman, Flaming Sword of Battle!" Joey commanded his monster, but then the Dark Rabbit vanished. "How'd he do dat?"  
  
"Want to see, hah? It's a familiar magic card called Toon World!" Pegasus laughed, making Joey feel a bit nervous. "Remember that this card can make your monsters unable to hit mine as long as they're safe inside Toon World!"  
  
Joey began to sweat, just thinking about what might happen if he loses. He'd lose the chance to save his sister's eyesight, Mai's soul, and he's soul might get taken. He felt tears growing in his eyes, and then he came to his senses. "No way I can lose!"  
  
"I beg to differ kid. Do you not forget my eye sees all the cards your holding?" Pegasus cackled. Joey, at that point, gave Pegasus a cold, evil stare. He felt his heart beat so fast that he almost fell. And then he spoke up.  
  
"You're cheating! Where's da fun in dis game if you spend it cheating? At least I believe in my cards so maybe I'd have a chance at winning without cheating! I'm not dueling for money for myself, or so my magic can get more powerful ('not like I have magic!' he thought.), but I duel for da people I care about! I'm here for Mai and da money for Serenity, and I can't lose!" Joey said as he began to cry.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, and Téa looked at him, worried of what might happen if he loses. Yugi remembered what happened to his Grandpa when he lost against Pegasus. Then Yugi ran down the stairs from the balcony and right near where Joey was dueling.  
  
"Joey, move out of the way! I want to duel him!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"No way Yugi! I'm here for something, and besides, I beat you, so you're out anyways." Joey said with his back to Yugi.  
  
"JOEY! LET ME TAKE YOUR PLACE!"  
  
Shaggie: . What's going on? Yugi wants to take Joey's place? Hmmmm. Well read  
  
-Chapter 6-  
  
(Happy At Last?) 


	6. Happy at Last?

What Luck By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: This takes place before Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Bandit Keith were the finalists. Instead of Yugi going up against Kaiba, Joey did. Now Joey lost to Kaiba, Mai gave Joey 5 extra Star Chips she had, and Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Téa are going up the Pegasus's castle together. Mai lost against Joey and whatever happened to her? Her soul was stolen and now Joey has to save her, or she will be gone forever! Now Joey beat Yami Yugi and is against Pegasus. Now what'll happen? Titles don't mean everything you know! By the way, I made up cards so bear with me.  
  
-Chapter 6- (Happy At Last?)  
  
"JOEY! LET ME TAKE YOUR PLACE!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"YUGI! LET ME FIGHT MY BATTLES ON MY OWN!" Joey shouted back at him. Pegasus looked shocked at the sight of two best friends fighting.  
  
"Oh, this is so great! Two best friends quarreling over who gets to duel whom! I am so enjoying the free entertainment!" Pegasus chuckled.  
  
"It is settled. Pegasus, do you except my challenge?" Yami asked.  
  
"What? Except your challenge? You've already lost!" Pegasus explained.  
  
"Well, Pegasus, if I win, you let my Grandpa, the Kaiba brothers, and Mai go, and you hand over the 3 million dollars." Yami requested.  
  
"Fine, whatever, lets begin!"  
  
The Duel: Pegasus vs. Yami Yugi  
  
  
  
First Yami uses Dark Magician and magic card face down  
  
Second Pegasus puts magic card face down and calls out Parrot Dragon Yami attacks Parrot Dragon (life points P=1500) Pegasus plays Double Ganger and copy's Dark Magician Yami uses Magical Hats (his face down card) Pegasus uses Dark Energy magic card and plays Dark Rabbit, and commands his Dark Magician to attack one of the hats It hits and destroys Yami's Magician (life points Y=1800) Yami plays Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight and Polymerization to fuse them into Gaia the Dragon Champion. Yami commands his monster to attack the Dark Magician (life points P=1400) Pegasus plays magic card face down and ends his turn Yami attacks the Dark Rabbit, Toon World appears. Dark Rabbit is safe. Yami plays Spell Binding Circle and traps the Dark Rabbit. He attacks with Gaia and hits (life points P=1000) Pegasus plays Mimic Magician (A/N: I made up that one so here's info on it. [ATK- 1500; DEF- 1200 effect is to copy one card in your opponent's deck or discard pile.]) Pegasus copies the Dark Hole magic card. He plays it and destroys the Dragon Champion, Toon World, and Mimic Magician Yami plays Reborn the Monster and revives Mimic Magician. He uses it to copy Toon World and then he plays Summoned Skull. Pegasus plays Angel of the Shadows (A/N: another new card [ATK: 2500; DEF: 1450]) Yami plays the Mist Magic card (I can't remember the name of it) and raises the Toon Skull's ATK to 2600. Attacks the Angel of the Shadows (life points P=900) Pegasus plays Reborn the Monster and Revives Mimic Magician and mimics Dark Hole again. Everything on the field vanishes. Yami plays the Kuriboh and uses Multiply to get an endless army of them. Then he plays Catapult Turtle and shoots the Kuribohs to Pegasus's Mimic Magician. Pegasus plays Baby Krawkadile (A/N: New card! [ATK-1300; DEF-500]) Yami plays Winged Dragon; Guardian of the Fortress, and attacks the Baby Krawkadile (life points P=800) Pegasus plays a Dragon Capture Jar and steals the Winged Dragon. Then he plays it, adding a (new) magic card called Lucky Fireball Aim (WD ATK= 1800) Yami plays (the second) Reborn the Monster and plays Dark Magician. Then he attacks Winged Dragon (life points P=100) Pegasus plays a (new) card named Lucky Toon (ATK- 500; DEF-2600) and then plays Shield and Sword [I know that's one of Joey's cards, but just bear with me] then he attacks Dark Magician, but Yami plays The Magic Box Card and switches the Magician with the Toon card and destroys it. (Life points P=0) YAMI WINS [A/N: I know Pegasus has better cards, but this is for Joey's sake, so leave me alone and don't mention that in your reviews please!]  
  
"Yugi! You won!" Joey cheered.  
  
"Yes, I know, and this money is for you!" Yami, switching back to Yugi offered Joey the money.  
  
"Yugi, that's for everything! I'll repay ya for this when I can! Thanks so much!" Joey smiled looking at the money for his sister, so now she could get the operation.  
  
Shaggie: No, it's not the end! The next story, the sequel called 'Luck is About to Change' will be on FF.net soon! 


End file.
